A Life Beyond Life
by Altariel de Valinor
Summary: 11 momentos en la vida de Aioria y Shaka tras revivir. Sus miedos, sus traumas, las enfermedades, el cuerpo físico que decide no funcionar más como lo ha hecho siempre. Las alegrías, la vida experimentada en libertad. Conjunto de oneshots escrito para un evento por los cumpleaños de Leo y Virgo, entre agosto y septiembre de 2017, para la página Aioria x Shaka de Facebook.
1. Beso

Los personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation.

 **.**

 **Algunas notas preliminares:**

1\. Este conjunto de oneshots y viñetas fue escrito para un evento por los cumpleaños de Leo y Virgo, entre agosto y septiembre de 2017, para la página Aioria x Shaka de Facebook en español. Las administradoras de dicha página dieron una lista de temas para cada oneshot o fanart, correspondiendo a: 1. Beso, 2. Infancia, 3. Primera cita, 4. Cumpleaños Aioria, 5. Entrenando juntos, 6. Primera pelea, 7. Lotos/Girasoles, 8. Pasión, 9. No te vayas, 10. Cumpleaños Shaka, 11. Universo Alterno (que no fue usado) y 12. Hilo rojo del destino.

2\. 2. Los participantes teníamos completa libertad sobre cómo se podían usar esos temas (AU, LoS, SS clásico, independientes, relacionados entre sí, etc.). Escogí ambientar todos estos oneshots en SS clásico, en el frecuente escenario futuro "post Hades" en el que todos han sido revividos.

3\. Hay algunas vagas referencias a parejas como Milo x Camus, pero es muy poco.

3\. No se considera la existencia ni del Ep.G ni de Lost Canvas. Sí un par de detalles tomados de Next Dimension, pero eso, sólo detalles.

4\. Todos los oneshots están relacionados entre sí y forman un arco mayor.

5\. No están en orden cronológico y eso es a propósito. Sólo siguen el orden en que las administradoras de la página propusieron los temas.

6\. Hay algo de angst y no es muy romántico en general.

7\. No, no lamento las mil y una notas al pie. Y si eres una fan muy entusiasta de Saga, quizá no te guste algunas de las cosas que leerás a continuación, pero tampoco es demasiado terrible.

.

 **Beso**

.

"Hay besos que se dan sólo las almas  
Hay besos por prohibidos, verdaderos"  
 _Gabriela Mistral_

.

Cuando comenzara con su duro entrenamiento, hacía de eso muchos años ya, nunca creyó que le serviría para algo más que defender un Templo y a una diosa en forma humana.

Era un crío entonces, después de todo, aunque más que ser demasiado pequeño para pensar en ciertos temas, influía mucho más el modo en que había sido criado. Un niño traído de un vetusto monasterio budista, el último que quedaba en la India (1). Un Guerrero Sagrado a las órdenes de una Diosa Virgen, encerrado de por vida en un Santuario construido para ella y por ella. Y la historia contaba cosas terribles sobre esa diosa y quiénes no seguían sus normas de castidad (2).

Las palabras "sexo" (cualquier expresión de sexualidad o sensualidad) y "Santuario de Atenea" no iban juntas.

(Y Saga mantuvo ese aire de mística restricción, por las apariencias, para mantenerlos controlados, aunque él y sus cercanos no aplicaran en sí mismos ninguna de esas reglas de castidad).

Por eso, jamás pensó que el entrenamiento como Santo de Atenea le permitiría sentir lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. La capacidad sobrehumana de estar _aquí y ahora_ , plenamente consciente de su cuerpo, de cada sensación a un nivel que muy pocos otros humanos podían lograr.

Sentir los labios del Caballero de Leo sobre los suyos, atrapados bruscamente y sin previo aviso por el impulsivo Señor de la Quinta Casa. Un beso robado. Su primer beso.

El contacto de la piel, las mil terminaciones nerviosas de una zona erógena por excelencia, casi podía sentir _cada_ nervio reaccionando al contacto. Sintió que enloquecería (sí, él, que podía llevar a otros hasta la locura y muerte) ante el torrente de neurotransmisores que inundaron su cuerpo. Todo nuevo, todas sensaciones nuevas.

Leo profundizó el beso, entrelazando sus lenguas y un gemido apagado escapó de la garganta del Santo de Virgo mientras su mente se vaciaba de todo pensamiento coherente, como si estuviera entrando en su estado meditativo más profundo. Control y descontrol, al mismo tiempo, todo lo que había practicado _por años._ Para matar. Ahora, para _amar._

 _Amar…_

\- Shaka…

Estuvo a punto de no notar el momento en que Aioria rompió el contacto. Sintió un poco (bastante) de pudor al darse cuenta que podría haber llegado al éxtasis (¿a eso se llegaba, no?) sólo concentrándose en el contacto de sus labios.

Sólo con un _beso_.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, atenazado ahora por el miedo. Terror a lo prohibido, a romper reglas incrustadas en su psique por años de adoctrinamiento, todos pensamientos que chocaban violentamente contra su propia (y _real_ ) Iluminación, estado en el cual tenía la _certeza absoluta_ de que el _pecado_ , como tal, no existía. Que no hay situaciones o hechos buenos o malos, sólo seres humanos transformándolas en una u otra por sus propios actos, decisiones y, sobre todo, intenciones. Esencias en cuerpos físicos, actuando papeles en un teatro llamado _vida_.

Que aquellas reglas por las que se había regido prácticamente toda su vida, aquellas cosas que le inculcara un hombre alto con el rostro cubierto con una máscara y coronado por un terrorífico casco, no tenían sentido y que _siempre_ había sabido que no tenían sentido.

La contradicción con la que había vivido toda una vida, asaltándolo como un monstruo helado que bloqueaba todos sus sentidos. ¡Oh, sí! Irónico, por supuesto.

Pero, entonces, unos brazos fuertes (mucho más fuertes que los suyos), lo rodearon, estrechándolo contra un torso aún más fuerte. Inclinó su cabeza hacia adelante, los ojos cerrados de nuevo, en un gesto instintivo de búsqueda de protección, todo su natural orgullo perdido en el mar de sensaciones, nuevas y viejas. Sintió el suave contacto de los labios de Leo sobre su cabello, en un beso suave esta vez, pero tan lleno de amor como el otro. Quizás, aún más.

 _Amor…_

Y, entonces, el rostro de Aioria se pintó de asombro al sentir el cuerpo de Virgo estremecerse entre sus brazos al tiempo que escuchaba los sollozos amortiguados contra su hombro.

Cómo muchos otros, jamás lo había visto llorar.

\- Shaka…

Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Sólo un par de delgados brazos aferrándose a él como si fuera un tronco en medio del mar y Shaka fuera un náufrago desesperado.

Porque, eventualmente, sí lo era.

Leo sólo atinó a depositar otro suave beso sobre esa rubia coronilla, sin dejar de sostenerlo junto a sí, mientras murmuraba torpemente cálidas palabras.

Y también tuvo deseos de llorar.

.

ooOoo

.

 **Notas:**

(1) Sigo la misma línea de mi fic "Buddha Child", que consiste en tres escenas de la infancia de Shaka en la India ambientadas en una versión bastante libre de único templo budista que quedaba la India ya en los años 60: Sarnath, ubicado a unos 10 kilómetros de Benarés, la ciudad que, después de dar muchas vueltas y mirar muchas imágenes, diría que es la ciudad se ve en el recuerdo "real" de Shaka niño (manga o anime).

(2) ¿Han leído lo que le hizo Atenea a Medusa por haber sido _violada_ por Poseidón? Siempre he considerado que el sexo y cualquier expresión asociada debió de haber estado prohibida en un Santuario dedicado a Atenea (aunque, confieso que desconozco cómo funcionaba un Templo real dedicado a Atenea en la Antigua Grecia), quizá como una regla arcaica, pero vigente. También, siempre me he imaginado a Saga no sólo preservando esta regla, sino que imponiéndosela a los Dorados que no pertenecieran a su "verdadero" círculo de confianza, como un medio de control: Darle un aire de misticismo a las situaciones y lugares, con reglas también imbuidas de una pátina de ese mismo misticismo, hace mucho más fácil que sean seguidas sin cuestionar, pues apelan al _ego_ , a la sensación de estar _metido en algo importante_. Por supuesto, nuestros chicos _sí_ estaban metidos en algo importante, pero Saga necesitaba que nadie lo cuestionara _nunca_. Y con Shaka, sobre todo, debía tener _mucho_ cuidado, así que me imagino a Saga asegurándose que la burbuja en que viviera Shaka fuera mucho más cerrada que la del resto. Y ya saben lo que eso causó ;)


	2. Infancia

.

 **Infancia**

.

"When yet I had not walked above  
A mile or two from my first love,  
And looking back, at that short space"  
 _Henry Vaughan_

.

Que uno de tus compañeros de armas sea tu pareja, le había traído a Shaka un motivo inesperado para sentir enojo con su pasado: Prácticamente, no tenía recuerdos de sus compañeros de armas siendo niños.

¿Quizás en su defensa podía decir que no era culpable de su aislamiento?

Quizá, pero ese pensamiento no le servía para acallar la necesidad de tener recuerdos de la infancia de Leo.

¿Había sido el más travieso? ¿Sus rasgos habían cambiado mucho desde entonces?

Era… tonto, lo admitía, pero la vida en pareja había despertado una veta romántica que no sabía que tenía. Y ahora le habría gustado poder decir que su atracción por Leo había nacido cuando aún eran unos mocosos que balanceaban las piernas al sentarse en las Cajas de Pandora de sus armaduras, pero no.

Pero no.

Sus recuerdos de infancia se limitaban a las bulliciosas calles de Varanasi, los pasillos del templo budista en la ciudad vecina, Sarnath, dónde pasara su primera infancia, cosas que recordaba con impresionante precisión a pesar de su corta edad. El viaje hasta el Santuario, la primera vez que subió las escaleras de la Colina de las 12 Casas, las sombras oscuras de los Templos. La figura enorme del Patriarca. La máscara que ocultaba un rostro que, suponía, era humano (pasarían muchos años y varias guerras entre medio, antes de que pudiera ver el rostro de Shion). La primera noche en la soledad del Templo que, sin embargo, no lo había amedrentado, pues estaba acostumbrado a meditar desde que tenía uso de razón frente a una enorme estatua en una sala también enorme y apenas iluminada.

Buena parte de su infancia era anterior a la usurpación del poder por Saga, así que no era culpa de Géminis que no tuviera recuerdos de Aioria siendo un niño, ¿cierto, no? Repetía eso en la privacidad de su cabeza todos los días.

Al final, le había costado casi tres días de meditación profunda, rescatar una sola memoria de Leo antes de que se dedicaran en cuerpo y alma a entrenar.

Y era posterior a la traición de Saga. Lo comprobó cuando, días después, arropado entre los brazos del griego, le narró lo que había visto antes de pedirle perdón por sólo tener eso. Por tener sólo _un_ recuerdo.

Un Aioria de no más de ocho o nueve años, con el rostro sucio y contraído en una mueca que mezclaba ira con dolor, al que un guardia raso señalaba como "el traidor", en el mismo momento en que Shaka acertaba a pasar por las puertas del Templo del Patriarca. Era un recuerdo breve, abarcado tan sólo con el rabillo del ojo. Una memoria fugaz, pues apenas se había dignado a lanzarle una rápida mirada desaprobatoria antes de seguir su camino, ya con ese porte arrogante que lo perseguiría hasta la tumba.

Pero, ahí estaba lo que quería.

Aioria había reído ante la disculpa del hindú, pues él, si bien recordaba el incidente e, incluso, lo que lo había causado, no recordaba para nada la presencia de Virgo. Y agregó que no era extraño que no tuviera más recuerdos de él, pues el propio griego estaba seguro de que no tuvieron otro contacto hasta los primeros entrenamientos en conjunto, siendo ya adolescentes. Incluso cuando ya se les empezó a asignar misiones, no se habían cruzado, pues Saga siempre se había asegurado de enviar al hindú solo, sin importar lo peligrosa que fuera.

Ya sabía, el plan de Géminis era mantener a Virgo aislado.

Sin embargo, Shaka no dejó de darle vueltas al tema. Sentía que había algo más detrás, pues tampoco recordaba a ninguno de los otros 12… y eso era imposible.

Por lo menos, incluso con el afán de evitar que el rubio hindú interactuara con otros seres humanos, en teoría era imposible.

Siguió rebuscando en su memoria, pero todo lo que encontraba era la soledad de su Templo, las interminables horas meditando, el día en que partió de regreso a la India junto a su maestro (1)… y el tiempo que había pasado junto a Saga (oculto tras la identidad del Patriarca), mientras lo instruía.

O, mejor dicho, mientras le lavaba el cerebro.

( _¡Oh, dioses!_ _¿Cuánto tiempo más se torturará con esto?_ , solía pensar Aioria, cada vez que escuchaba a Shaka referirse así a su niñez)

Pero aún no era el tiempo de detener el torrente de pensamientos amargos porque, ¡oh, sí! Shaka acababa de descubrir que sí recordaba a alguien más en su infancia aparte de Aioria: la presencia sempiterna de _Saga de Géminis_.

Leo había tenido que sacarlo a la fuerza del trance, cuando sintió el _cosmo_ encenderse con algo demasiado cercano a la _ira_. Lo hizo justo a tiempo, pues el Templo de la Doncella se estaba comenzando a transformar en algo demasiado parecido al Inframundo, el obsceno poder de materialización de Virgo (2) convirtiendo a la enorme sala principal en una pesadilla a plena luz del día.

La primera reacción del griego había sido gritarle un "¿qué demonios estás haciendo?", pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, se dio cuenta de que Shaka sollozaba quedamente. No era la primera vez que lo veía llorar, pero lo conmovió tanto o más que aquella otra ocasión, cuando el hindú llorara amargamente contra su hombro tras besarlo.

Supuso que _jamás_ se acostumbraría a ese sonido tan… _desgarrador._

Se limitó a estrecharlo de nuevo entre sus brazos. Cuando escuchó el nombre de _Saga_ , comprendió lo que ocurría. Lo peor, es que él sabía que Shaka _no odiaba a Géminis_ , sino a sí mismo por no haber hecho oídos sordos a todo. Por creerle todas la mentiras. Por _permitirle_ mentir, traicionarlo y convertirlo en el monstruo que había llegado a ser.

Por ser un Iluminado, y aun así, haber sido ciego.

Y Aioria ya sabía que sería inútil recordarle al hombre que estrechaba entre sus brazos, que no era _su_ culpa, que _jamás_ había sido su culpa. Que cuando se es un niño, nunca eres culpable de nada. Por su parte, Leo nunca pensó que podía _odiar_ tanto a Saga de nuevo.

También sabía que era inútil que Shaka hablara con el Caballero de Géminis para limpiar, aunque fuera con una Batalla de los Mil Días, sus traumas, su dolor. El otro griego siempre se escudaba tras un "no recuerdo nada" y lo peor, _es que era cierto_.

El momento pasó y Aioria tuvo que rogarle al hindú que desistiera por ese camino.

Y Shaka desistió de seguir buscando en sus memorias, pero se dio a la tarea de indagar las memorias de los otros, averiguar qué recordaban ellos, ya fuera convenciéndolos de algún modo de que le hablaran de los días de infancia, o entrando en sus mentes con toda la sutileza de la que era capaz.

Lo que encontró, lo sorprendió en más de un modo.

Apareció en una memoria de Mu, antes de que el lemuriano fuera exiliado (y, por tanto, anterior a la traición de Saga) y en la que también estaba Aioros; en una de Aldebarán, casi contemporánea con la que él conservaba de Aioria; y en varias de Afrodita, Shura y Máscara de Muerte, repartidas ampliamente a lo largo de varios años, la mayoría también encuentros fortuitos mientras uno salía y el otro entraba al Templo del Patriarca.

Y él no los recordaba. Para nada.

 _Sólo recordaba a Aioria de Leo_.

.

ooOoo

.

(1) Para los maestros de los 12, suelo usar una idea que dio algunas vueltas en el fandom hace algún tiempo (aunque no llegó a ser muy famosa): Personas que, si bien tienen un amplio manejo del _cosmo_ , ninguna armadura los escogió. Desde mi punto de vista, el manejo del _cosmo_ es como el canto: Todo el mundo puede aprender la técnica, pero tener una voz bella es otra historia. Es decir, se puede aprender a manejar el _cosmo_ (independiente de qué tanto lo puedas hacer arder), pero no necesariamente tener una armadura (por otra parte, una armadura no escogerá a alguien sin _cosmo_ o con alguna limitada capacidad de dominarlo). Otra comparación podría ser un profesor de algún instrumento, que puede enseñar la técnica pero no necesariamente él mismo ser un _concertista_. Espero se entendiera ^^

(2) Shaka está tan conectado con la Gran Voluntad y está tan consciente de que él mismo crea la realidad que le rodea, que puede materializar cosas sólo con pensar en ellas. Esto no es un agregado mío, pensando en él como "el hombre más cercano a los dioses" y basándome en lo que, de verdad, enseña la metafísica, sino que en el propio manga y anime está documentada esta habilidad, cuando literalmente materializó un rio de sangre _real_ en el que casi ahoga a Ikki.


	3. Primera Cita

.

 **Primera Cita**

.

"Milagrosas de vivas, milagrosas de muertas,  
Y por muertas y vivas eternamente abiertas,  
Alguna noche en duelo yo encuentro tus pupilas"  
 _Delmira Agustini_

.

Desde el primer momento en que Aioria se planteó qué haría si la vida le daba una nueva oportunidad para vivir, ya sabía que esta parte le correspondería completamente a él.

(Y lo había pensado estando allá abajo, en el Inframundo, cuando la posibilidad de que eso ocurriera era, básicamente, nula).

No es que Shaka fuera tímido, ni mucho menos. Era que sabía demasiado bien cuán improbable era que Virgo diera el primer paso. O, mejor dicho, que diera _cualquier_ paso. Porque, si ellos tenían problemas para interactuar con el mundo, Shaka podía ser, tranquilamente, un caso digno de terapia. Y de _mucha_ terapia.

¿Qué más se podía esperar de un niño que creció aislado de todo, bajo la presión de ser superior a quiénes debería de haber llamado sus iguales? ¿De cargar con el apodo de "el más cercano a los dioses" y creérselo? ¿Bajo la constante influencia de las mentiras de un experto manipulador que, además, ostentaba poder absoluto? ¿Un niño que, además, era diferente, demasiado adulto desde un comienzo, incapaz de cerrar los ojos al mundo y vivirlo con la inocencia protectora de cualquier otro niño?

Fue algo que comenzó a considerar inconscientemente ya desde antes de la guerra contra Hades, cuando aún no se daba cuenta de cómo sus sentimientos por Virgo crecían lenta pero inexorablemente. Había sido doloroso y halagador por partes iguales, descubrir después que había sido el _único_ que había pensado en la integridad física y mental de Shaka.

Entonces vinieron las guerras. Las mismas guerras que podría haber maldecido, pero que lo obligaron a abrir los ojos.

Aunque descubrir tus sentimientos por alguien al verlo morir, no es el mejor camino. Definitivamente, no.

Pero no fue hasta que regresaron que dimensionó la magnitud de sus problemas. No hasta que les dijeron que tenían otra oportunidad. Que tendrían tiempo para vivir, para interactuar entre ellos y con el mundo, sin la presión de otra guerra que viniera a cobrar sus vidas.

(Sí, había otras guerras en el mundo y ellos intervendrían en ellas con el tiempo, pero ninguna podría quitarles sus vidas de nuevo).

Ahí estaba la oportunidad que había pedido sin esperanza allá en el Inframundo, y él era Aioria de Leo, un espíritu de fuego. Apenas un par de días después de revivir ya estaba en la entrada del Templo de la Virgen exigiendo hablar con su Guardián.

Craso error.

Se recriminó durante semanas por no haber tenido el tacto necesario, él, que se sabía el único que considerara la posibilidad de los problemas _humanos_ de Shaka. Que se había tomado la molestia de considerar que Virgo tenía y _tendría_ serios problemas para adaptarse en caso de que les dieran una nueva oportunidad. Si ellos tenían, él tendría aún más.

(Junto con Máscara de Muerte, pero él no le importaba).

Había hablado con Mu, Aldebarán, Dohko y su hermano, los más dispuestos a tratar el tema, pero no había sacado mucho en limpio. La mayoría tenía una visión de un Shaka fuerte, arrogante y completamente autosuficiente, incluso Aioros, cuyos recuerdos se habían quedado estancados en ellos siendo niños, y no lograban comprender los miedos de Leo, salvo Mu. Pero el lemuriano estaría en Jamir por orden del Patriarca hasta nuevo aviso, reconstruyendo lo poco y nada que quedaba del pueblo lemuriano, y no podía hacer nada más que darle consejos.

Shion simplemente le había dicho: "ya lo conoces, seguramente está meditando". Alcanzó a desear darle un puñetazo al legítimo Patriarca.

No culpaba al resto por no ayudarlo. Sabía que Shaka _jamás_ había hecho amigos. Que su posición como alguien "más allá de las tristes tribulaciones humanas", la había pagado con una vida solitaria.

Que él se enamorara de ese ser Iluminado, era otra historia.

No debería de haberle extrañado que hablar con los chicos de bronce fuera mucho más útil. Entre que los 12 murieran y fueran revividos, habían pasado muchos años y ellos ya no eran los niños que recordaba. Eran adultos y sabían sobre adaptarse al mundo "real". El propio Seiya le había recordado que él tampoco debía de estar del todo sano, que su infancia quizá fue aún menos _sana_ que la de Shaka. Aioria le recordó, amargamente, que _ninguno_ estaba realmente bien.

Terminó enfrentado sus propios demonios. Se presentó ante su diosa y consiguió un permiso para visitar Atenas con regularidad. Luchó contra su naturaleza franca para no revelar que iba en busca de ayuda psicológica profesional _real_ , porque, por algún motivo que no lograba fijar, le parecía irrespetuoso decirle a su diosa que necesitaba terapia por las consecuencias de servirla.

Pero era absolutamente necesario. Nadie puede ayudar a otro si él mismo está enfermo o herido, le había dicho su hermano en épocas más felices y el propio Sagitario había dado el ejemplo, entregándole la armadura y a Atenea incluso a un desconocido, pues él estaba demasiado herido como para proteger a una y usar la otra.

Un mes de terapia para él (intensiva por ahora, ya después habría tiempo para algo más profundo) antes de regresar a la entrada del Templo de la Virgen. Otro mes, antes de que lograra romper las barreras que el hindú había puesto alrededor de sí mismo y conseguir que cruzaran un par de palabras.

Para entonces, el griego ya comenzaba a preocuparse seriamente por la salud _física_ del hindú. Era Shaka de Virgo, quizá el más poderoso Santo de Atenea, aquel que podía torcer las leyes de la física a su gusto, pero meses casi sin comer debía de hacerle daño en algún momento.

Una semana más para convencerlo de alimentarse adecuadamente. Tres semanas más, antes de conseguir que cruzara el umbral de la entrada al Templo. Tuvo que recurrir a buena parte de su autocontrol para ocultar la expresión de asombro y angustia en su rostro, cuando la luz del fuerte sol griego reveló cuan pálido, delgado y demacrado en general, estaba el Guardián del Sexto Templo.

Sin embargo, contra lo que cualquiera que lo conociera pudiera esperar, tuvo el suficiente tino como para no decir nada. Se limitó a sonreírle y seguir con la charla amena, mientras descendían la larga escala rumbo a la salida del Santuario. También, tuvo la suficiente paciencia como para no decepcionarse por la poca respuesta que obtuvo. Por los monosílabos o la expresión sempiternamente neutra.

Pero, de algún modo, tenía también la certeza de que todo lo que hacía no estaba cayendo en saco roto.

Años después, cuando descansaran juntos en su hogar, lejos del Santuario, rodeados de los hijos que adoptarían, siempre hablaban de esa caminata hasta Rodorio como su primera cita, aunque no habían hecho nada más que hablar. Shaka ni siquiera había reído, porque eso, junto con los helados, las idas al cine, otras clásicas cosas románticas que harían alzar una ceja a Virgo y aquella memorable en la que lo besara sin aviso, no ocurrirían hasta muchas otras salidas más adelante.

Pero había sido la primera. _Siempre_ la considerarían la primera.


	4. Cumpleaños de Aioria

.

 **Cumpleaños de Aioria**

.

"Late at night, I call my long distance lover,  
proudly say I only used fifty-nine today.  
I saved the rest for you"  
 _Jeffrey McDaniel_

.

Para Shaka, agosto era un mes muy, muy difícil.

Agosto lo hacía sentir incómodo, demasiado consciente de sus carencias como _ser humano_.

Le hacía desear echarle la culpa de todo a Saga, a sus padres, a los monjes. A cualquiera que hubiera influido, aunque fuera remotamente, en su infancia y adolescencia. A pesar de lo _incongruente_ que era eso para alguien como él, que sabía cómo funcionaba el _Karma_. Que sabía, de sobra, que era su propio _sistema de creencias_ lo que condicionaba las vidas que escogía y cómo las vivía.

Que él mismo había decidido ser Shaka, Santo de Atenea, Guardián de la Casa de Virgo y todo lo que eso implicaba. Que él mismo había escogido su propia personalidad, el modo en que veía el mundo. Cómo sentía, cómo procesaba lo que sentía.

Pero, aun así, todos los años desde que revivieran, salvo el primero porque pasó esa fecha encerrado en su Templo aún aislado del mundo, sentía que organizar algo para celebrar el cumpleaños de Aioria de Leo, era un desafío.

No entendía por qué (¿o sí sabía pero no quería admitirlo?), pero cosas como ir y hablar con sus compañeros para decirles que se reunirían en Leo para una velada, le resultaba increíblemente incómodas.

No tenía sentido, porque no sentía lo mismo si debía verlos para dar órdenes o para entrenar, pero así era. Era la misma incomodidad que sentía cuando debía cuidar de un enfermo o al tratar con niños. Era como si de pronto toda su elegancia y armonía desaparecieran y se volviera un ser torpe y huraño.

Y, después de eso, cuando abandonaron el Santuario y ya no sólo consistió en hablar con sus antiguos compañeros sino que se sumaron nuevas amistades, sólo se volvió más difícil.

A veces pensaba que quizá era porque estaba demasiado consciente de la fragilidad de lo que lo rodeaba, de su propio enorme y, a veces, espeluznante poder (que era completamente independiente de su cuerpo físico y sus… _problemas de funcionamiento_ ), pero también sabía que eso no era todo. Que la respuesta iba por otro lado.

No en vano llevaba años visitando un terapeuta.

Pero, independiente de si aceptaba mencionarlo en voz alta o no, se esforzaba por no ser esclavo de esa parte de él. Una parte que, definitivamente, habría pasado completamente desapercibida si no hubieran revivido y alguien no se hubiera esforzado por sacarlo de su aislamiento.

 _Touchè_ , si se preguntaba por qué aún debía seguir sobre la tierra. Demasiadas cosas sin "arreglar" antes de irse definitivamente.

\- No creas que no sé cuán difícil es para ti hacer esto…

El susurro de la voz de Leo en su oído lo tomó por sorpresa. La fiesta del cumpleaños número 30 del griego se desarrollaba alegremente. Shaka había recibido varios elogios por la organización de ese año. "La práctica hace al maestro", había pensado para sí.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que no me engañas – Leo sonrió, con la barbilla apoyada en el hombro derecho del hindú, mientras contemplaba desde ahí a sus amigos, nuevos y antiguos, reír, comer y divertirse en general -. ¿Crees que no me dado cuenta de tus esfuerzos?

\- En serio, no sé a qué te refieres – Aioria rio abiertamente ante el tono altivo del Santo de Virgo. Tan altivo que casi sonaba infantil.

Estampó un sonoro beso en la mejilla de Shaka, sin dejar de sonreír. Disfrutaría de la fiesta, agradeciéndole al hindú y a todos los que ya habían notado esas particularidades en Virgo y lo ayudaban de buena gana, pero el próximo año se aseguraría de celebrar de otro modo. Una cena pequeña junto a su amado Virgo.

Sólo ellos dos.

.

ooOoo

.

 **Nota:** Hay más de una opción probable para un comportamiento así, algunas pasan por un cerebro neuroatípico, otras por varios trastornos de la personalidad. Cuando escribí este oneshot, decidí dejar que el lector escogiera qué creer, y eso dice la nota al pie original (pero, si algún día desarrollo esto con más detalle, me inclinaré por algún trastorno de la personalidad). Espero que el resultado sea aceptable y no se sienta demasiado extraño.

Lo de los _problemas de funcionamiento_ del cuerpo de Shaka se explican más adelante.


	5. Entrenando Juntos

.

 **Entrenando Juntos**

.

"They charged they struck; both fell, both bled.  
Brain rose again, ungloved,  
Heart, dying, smiled and faintly said,  
'My love to my beloved!' "  
 _Sidney Lanier_

.

En el pasado, los entrenamientos conjuntos eran el único momento en que todos estaban obligados a interactuar con todos, ya que, si bien Saga había modificado muchas cosas dentro del Santuario, ésta era una de las cosas que había decidido mantener, pero teniendo siempre cuidado de que se desarrollaran bajo algunas estrictas normas, de modo de que, por ejemplo, el estratégico aislamiento de Shaka se mantuviera intacto o Aioria no pudiera acercarse a Shura, pero que, aun así, pudieran estar conscientes de cuáles eran la habilidades de cada uno. Como Patriarca, supervisaba personalmente esas sesiones y solía sentir un profundo placer al contemplar el poder que ostentaba tanto sobre los que no conocían su verdadera identidad como sobre los que sí.

Para Shaka, esas oportunidades de interacción sólo le habían servido para que los otros lo aborrecieran aún más… incluso Leo. Sin embargo, había sido en esos entrenamientos cuando tanto el griego como el hindú habían comenzado a interesarse mutuamente en el otro, aunque aún estuvieran lejos de los sentimientos más profundos que desarrollaron años después. No hasta que todo el engaño de Saga se vino abajo y el velo que separaba al hindú del resto, comenzó a caer.

Estos entrenamientos conjuntos siendo ya Santos de Oro en pleno uso de sus habilidades, correspondían a las primeras memorias _sólidas_ que Shaka tenía de Aioria. Y, también correspondían a la primera vez que fijara su atención "en un simple mortal", la primera vez que valorara a otro ser humano y reconociera reales méritos en él, privilegio que ni siquiera su maestro o el propio Patriarca podían jactarse de tener.

(Pero era parte del plan de Saga y él se sentía completamente satisfecho con eso, pues entre más aislado del resto de la humanidad, entre más superior se sintiera, más ciego sería y más estaría a su merced. Sería una de las cosas que más dolor le causarían en su vida a Virgo, darse cuenta que no había sido más que un niño primero y luego un muchacho, bajo la influencia de alguien extremadamente manipulador).

Aioria de Leo había sido señalado como "el hermano del traidor" (¡como si la traición fuera suya!), rechazado por todos y, aun así, vestía un ropaje dorado. Una verdadera _ave fénix_ , levantándose de sus cenizas una y otra vez, hasta construir una imagen y reputación propias, sin ayuda, literalmente, de nadie. Había una fuerza ahí demasiado evidente para la percepción de Virgo, que hacía que se le erizaran los vellos de los brazos muy a su pesar.

Por eso había peleado de tan buena gana contra él, cuando Leo cuestionara al Patriarca y exigiera que le demostrara que Atenea estaba en el Santuario. Había acudido mitad por instigación del impostor mitad por propia voluntad y, a pesar de que se consideraba por encima de una Batalla de los Mil Días, había estado dispuesto a concedérsela a _él_.

Años después, repasando por enésima vez los sucesos de ese día, se preguntó si, de haberse analizado con completa sinceridad, habría podido leer el mensaje oculto tras sus actos. Tras concederle que _podían_ ser iguales (¡dioses! ¡era _Shaka de Virgo_ , él ni siquiera consideraba que el Patriarca fuera un _igual_!), que _merecía_ morir en sus sagradas manos (¡qué ridículo le sonaba eso ahora!), que era _digno_ de recibir una de sus técnicas cargadas de conceptos budistas.

(Sí, Ikki de Fénix – signo leo y un fénix literalmente, solía reírse cada vez que notaba el paralelo - había terminado siendo víctima de ese "honor", pero había una _enorme_ diferencia entre enfrentar a alguien voluntariamente y atender su deber de no permitir el paso a través de su Templo).

Por su parte, Aioria se demoró bastante más en ver tras el inhumano y terrorífico poder del Santo de Virgo, tras el carácter arrogante y antisocial, tras la seria falta de habilidades sociales, justificadas o no por el largo aislamiento. Tras la mirada fría y el rostro sin emociones, aún lejos de la serena paz de la Iluminación completa, que no llegaría hasta que su muerte rompiera en mil pedazos el corazón del griego.

Sin embargo, a la larga, vio más allá de las apariencias. Fue el único y eso los salvó a ambos en el futuro improbable que les esperaba.

Pero eso era historia pasada… más o menos. Ahora, entrenar se había vuelto parte de las actividades que realizaban juntos. Como lo era ir al cine o a caminar por un parque de Rodorio cuando estaban de franco.

Les proporcionaba fácilmente un tema común de conversación, reforzaba el vínculo entre ambos y, sobre todo en un comienzo, permitía que Shaka mejorara el sombrío ánimo con el que regresara a la vida (actitud que lo hacía sentir culpable, pues comprendía que debía de estar agradeciendo la nueva oportunidad y no lamentándose por no haber trascendido).

Todo fue bien durante un año. Fue como si la Gran Voluntad les concediera una tregua o algo así, antes de volver a cambiar drásticamente sus vidas de nuevo.

\- ¿Estás bien?

La pregunta había, literalmente, brotado de la boca de Leo apenas vio a su compañero detenerse abruptamente tras sólo el primer kilómetro de los 30 que consistía el trote de calentamiento (trote le llamaban, pero era correr a la misma velocidad que un corredor en los 100 metros planos).

No hubo respuesta. Sólo la delgada figura de Shaka de pie al sol, un par de ojos muy azules abiertos mirando el vacío.

\- ¿Shaka?... ¡Shaka!

Alcanzó justo a sostenerlo entre sus brazos antes de que diera con su cuerpo contra el duro suelo, cuando las piernas del Santo de Virgo desistieron de sostenerlo.

Volvió en sí a los pocos minutos e incluso, insistió en seguir con la rutina, pero su pulso estaba anormalmente alto. No sólo Aioria se lo impidió, sino también el propio Shion, y, muy a su pesar, Virgo tuvo que hacer caso.

Leo tenía un mal presentimiento. Un muy mal presentimiento, que se cumplió cuando al día siguiente ocurrió casi lo mismo, aunque mientras ya estaban en pleno entrenamiento. Y luego tres días después, cuando Shaka no despertó del desmayo hasta horas después, acostado en su duro camastro en su cuarto de la Casa de Virgo, hasta dónde lo llevara cargando en brazos un asustado Aioria, que había permanecido a su lado sin dejar de sostener su fría mano ni medio segundo hasta mucho después de que lo vio abrir los ojos.

La mañana subsiguiente al cuarto desmayo encontró al griego bajando las largas escaleras de la Colina de las 12 Casas con un Shaka semiinconsciente entre sus brazos, seguido de Milo, que cargaba con un par de bolsos con ropa y artículos personales de ambos, mientras una ambulancia los esperaba pacientemente en medio de las ruinas, la parte del Santuario abierta al mundo exterior y que era la que los turistas recorrían libremente, con Aldebarán evitando que el vehículo se fuera creyendo que era una broma.

Y no volverían a entrenar juntos nunca más, pues ése fue el comienzo del fin de su historia como Guerreros Sagrados.

.

ooOoo

.

 **Notas:** Bueno, aquí está el comienzo de esos _problemas de funcionamiento_ de Shaka. Más adelante se explica qué es y sus consecuencias.


	6. Primera Pelea

.

 **Primera Pelea**

.

" 'But I like it  
'Because it is bitter,  
'And because it is my heart"  
 _Stephen Crane_

.

\- No.

El tono de la voz de Shaka no podía ser más terminante. Un "no" así se seco en su voz de cuasi-barítono (1) e imbuido de todo lo que significaba quién lo emitía (literalmente un Buda _real_ ), era uno de los sonidos más intimidantes que cualquier ser vivo podía escuchar.

Incluso para un igual en cuanto a rango y poder dentro de la Orden de Atenea. Muy a su pesar, Aioria tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no encogerse.

\- Shaka, no hay lugar para un "no".

\- Déjame en paz.

\- Es mi turno: No.

Virgo detuvo su agitada caminata rumbo a la Sala Principal de su Templo, a dónde se dirigía dispuesto a sentarse en ese pedestal con forma de Flor de Loto forjado en bronce sobre el cual él y todos sus antecesores se habían sentado por siglos, y meditar lo que quedaba de día y, muy probablemente, todo el día siguiente.

\- Voy a meditar, Aioria, por las próximas horas no haré _nada_ de ejercicio – en otra circunstancia, el mohín ofendido casi infantil que exhibía el rostro de Virgo, habría hecho reír al griego, pero ahora no -. Tampoco encenderé mi _cosmo_ , si eso te tranquiliza.

Leo sólo rodó los ojos.

Técnicamente, esa no era su primera discrepancia, pues aquel enfrentamiento en los tiempos del "falso Patriarca", ése que pudo haber terminado con uno de los dos muertos o estancados en una Batalla de los Mil Días, ostentaba ese dudoso honor.

\- No es por lo que harás ahora… ¡Dioses, Shaka! Te conozco, sé que eres más sensato de lo que estás demostrando.

Virgo se volvió completamente.

\- Aioria, estás dramatizando todo – el gesto infantil había desaparecido siendo reemplazado por uno de genuina molestia.

Estaba enojado. De verdad. Para muchos de sus compañeros y subalternos, habría sido una visión completamente nueva y aterradora, pero para Aioria, no.

No era, ni remotamente, la primera vez que lo veía así de irritado. Lo había visto igual o más enfadado en sus otros enfrentamientos previos, ya de regreso de entre los muertos, cuando Aioria luchaba por sacarlo de su ostracismo o por que comiera y cuidara de su salud. Aunque no era más que una sutileza idiomática, pues ninguno de los altercados anteriores había sido lo que, tradicionalmente, se consideraba una verdadera "primera pelea", es decir, aquella que se da dentro del contexto de una relación de pareja establecida como tal, porque no se consideraron como una hasta aquel día en que Aioria le robara un beso, seis meses atrás.

\- Sólo quiero… queremos que vayas al médico, nada más.

\- No estoy enfermo.

Aioria rodó los ojos por segunda vez en menos de una hora. Bufó lo más disimuladamente que pudo, porque él, poseedor de un carácter mucho más vehemente que el del hindú, sentía que la paciencia ya se le había agotado.

\- Pero tampoco estás bien.

\- Me he _paseado_ por el Inframundo, Aioria, un par de simples desmayos son insignificantes para mí.

El griego sintió arder su sangre ante el gesto sobrecargado de desdén de Virgo.

Leo conocía el obscenamente enorme y proverbial orgullo de Virgo, quizá el único que superaba al propio; tan enorme y absoluto, que sabía que Shaka podía dejarse _morir_ , literalmente, antes de ceder un ápice. Lo único que podía hacer que el hindú perdiera toda lógica.

Quizá su orgullo no eran tan monstruosamente grande, pero tampoco había paciencia que lo matizara. Leo había aprendido a controlarse por el mal camino de los golpes y la humillación; si Shaka hubiera sido Shion, el griego habría logrado mantener la boca cerrada, pero no lo era y eso, más los sentimientos que tenía hacia el hindú, fueron una mala mezcla.

\- ¡Vete al Inframundo, si eso quieres! Podré descansar de ti.

El aún Sexto Guardián sintió con toda claridad cómo su _Chakra Cardíaco_ se contraía. Había escuchado palabras mucho peores dirigidas hacia su persona, pero nunca habían provenido de alguien que le importara. Sin embargo, la mirada cargada de petulancia no cambió ni un ápice, mientras veía a Leo alejarse a paso rápido rumbo a la Quinta Casa.

También Aioria sintió que el aire se negaba a entrar a sus pulmones mientras recorría los peldaños que separaban su Templo del de Virgo.

No volverían a hablar hasta varios días después, cuando Shaka susurrara con dificultad mientras Leo lo llevara cargando en brazos, rumbo, esta vez, al Hospital Metropolitano de Atenas.

\- Quizá… sí… vaya… al… Inframundo…

Aioria tuvo ganas de llorar, otra vez.

.

ooOoo

.

(1) La voz de Fabián Mejía (es decir, la voz de Shaka en la versión para TV de la Saga de Hades) es mi favorita absoluta. Es más bien grave, casi de barítono. Dobla al actor Sasha Roiz, el Capitán Sean Renard en la serie _Grimm_ , por si sienten curiosidad.


	7. Lotos y Girasoles

.

 **Lotos y Girasoles**

.

"One lovely name adorns my song,  
And, dwelling in the heart,  
Forever falters at the tongue,  
And trembles to depart"  
 _Walter Savage Landor_

.

Shaka era, literalmente, _La Joya del Loto_.

 _Om Mani Padme Hum_ (1).

En concordancia, la Casa de Virgo estaba completamente relacionada con la Flor del Loto: Forma de loto tenía la plataforma sobre la que los Santos de Virgo habían permanecido en meditación profunda, esperando a los enemigos de Atenea, por generaciones. Un loto estaba tallado en la puerta que daba al Jardín de los Salas Gemelos, dónde Shaka había _muerto_.

" _No hay un sólo aspecto de las ochenta y cuatro mil partes de las enseñanzas de Buda que no estén contenidas en las seis sílabas del mantra de Avalokiteshvara, Om Mani Padme Hum",_ rezaba el texto en _sánscrito_ que se podía leer en la base de la Flor de Loto, tallado con cincel en el metal (2).

Él era un _Buda._ Los Guardianes del Sexto Templo habían sido _Bodhisattvas_ por siglos hasta llegar a él (3).

Era lo más Sagrado entre el Cielo y la Tierra. La encarnación de la Compasión en sí misma.

Así se había presentado muchas veces ante sus enemigos, aquellos a quienes asesinara por orden del Santuario, pues en su bastante disfuncional modo de ver la vida, se consideraba alguien profundamente compasivo.

Matar sin causar dolor y dándoles a elegir el destino de sus almas era compasión, sin duda.

Descubrir su error había sido un golpe muy doloroso. Descubrir que tenía un corazón duro y frío como un trozo de hielo, había sido una de las cosas que más le había dolido, sobre todo, porque no sabía cómo calentarlo. Una de las cosas sobre las que más había tenido que trabajar en el largo proceso de _autoperdonarse_ y que había estado a punto de llevarlo a una segunda y prematura muerte, sintiéndose el idiota más grande sobre la Tierra… hasta que aceptó que Aioria de Leo entrara en su vida.

Y, entonces, comprendió _al fin_ lo que significaba que el _Gran Vehículo se realizara sin esfuerzo_.

Y la visión de la _Realidad Superior_ cumpliéndose, la _Gran Voluntad_ realizando sus profundos designios, todo eso desde el cálido refugio de los brazos del Santo de Leo, sintiendo que no necesitaba nada más, dejándose engañar alegremente por la ilusión del Samsara y _disfrutándolo_ sin preguntas inútiles, le quitaba el aliento como nada, ni su propio corazón herido, lo había hecho ni lo haría _jamás_.

 _Era_ un Iluminado, después de todo.

\- Eres _mi_ Joya del Loto.

Se sobresaltó, saliendo bruscamente del profundo estado de meditación en que permanecía desde hacía varias horas, al contacto de unos brazos muy conocidos que lo envolvieron por la espalda sin aviso.

Leo besó suavemente la coronilla de Shaka sin dejar de estrecharlo contra sí. El hindú cerró de nuevo los ojos, aunque esta vez para concentrarse en el suave contacto de la boca de Aioria contra su cabello que ahora llevaba corto, y en las descargas eléctricas que un gesto tan simple, enviaba a través de su columna vertebral.

¡Oh, _Kundalini_!

\- Eres _mi_ Joya del Loto – dijo de nuevo -. Mi brillante Joya del Loto, todo elegancia, belleza, perfección, pureza y gracia… deja de pensar en tu pasado, por favor.

No era raro que se adivinaran los pensamientos mutuamente, siendo quiénes eran y, sobre todo, después de tanto tiempo juntos, pero en esta ocasión, Aioria había sido tan preciso en describir aquello que había rondado su mente, que había sido casi escalofriante.

Sonrió por los calificativos agregados. Aún le costaba verse a sí mismo con los mismos ojos con que lo miraba Aioria.

Se volvió sin deshacer la incómoda posición de Loto, aún flexible como un junco, y unió sus labios a los de antiguo Señor de la Casa de Leo en un beso simple como la vida misma.

\- Si soy _tu_ Joya del Loto… ¿qué eres tú para mí? – susurró, sonriendo, apenas a unos centímetros de los labios del griego.

Aioria abrió los ojos, que mantenía cerrados desde que hundiera su rostro en la rubia cabellera de Shaka para besarlo y lo miró, ligeramente desconcertado.

En los años que llevaban juntos, Shaka siempre lo había llamado sólo por su nombre y el motivo era simple: para Virgo, los apodos carecían, más que de sentido, de _gracia_. Prefería escuchar _su_ nombre en la clara voz de Aioria, y no comprendía cómo un apodo, por cariñoso que fuera, podía superar, reemplazar o siquiera ser agradable de alguna forma, frente a toda la _magia_ que hay en el sonido de tu propio nombre en la voz de quién amas.

Aunque permitía que Aioria lo llamara a veces con algún sobrenombre cariñoso, él jamás lo llamaba por algo más que _Aioria_ , cuando estaba de buen humor, y _Leo_ , cuando no lo estaba.

Pero el desconcierto no le duró mucho. Tener un Shaka con deseos de _jugar_ , en el sentido más puro de la palabra, era algo realmente extraordinario y no debía de ser desaprovechado.

Sonrió antes de responder, con tono meloso.

\- No… lo… sé.

Virgo rio quedamente. Se volvió completamente ahora, para poder enmarcar con sus manos el contorno del rostro de Leo. Otro beso suave.

\- Mmmmm…

Pero nada acudió a su mente.

\- ¿Qué soy?

\- Estoy pensando.

\- No lo pienses tanto… ¡así no tiene gracia!

Shaka volvió a reír, al tiempo que depositaba sendos besos sobre la tostada piel del cuello del griego. Le gustaba el niño que Aioria aún era en parte.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando. Los besos, que habían partido suaves, fueron aumentando en intensidad y uno particularmente profundo borró todo pensamiento coherente de su estructurada cabeza. Y lo que siguió, atentó completamente contra cualquier posible secuencia de raciocinio, cuando las manos expertas del griego terminaron de quitarle la túnica con la que solía meditar (permanecer muchas horas en posición de Loto con ropa occidental era, básicamente, imposible) y recorrieron aquella espalda aún con músculos definidos y la cintura aún estrecha, como si no hubiera pasado más de 20 años desde que vistiera la armadura por última vez. Shaka no se quedó atrás, y a los pocos segundos deslizaba ambas manos sobre el aun inhumanamente fuerte vientre del ex Santo de Leo.

La búsqueda de un "sobrenombre romanticoso" para el griego tendría que esperar.

Pasó casi un mes y ambos involucrados ya lo habían olvidado, cuando la inspiración al fin decidió alcanzar al Buda sobre la Tierra.

Fue, básicamente, una epifanía. Uno de esos destellos de comprensión que suelen terminar en alguna revelación de profunda filosofía trascendental, en un nuevo destello de Verdad Superior, pero que aquí se materializó en un simple apodo para reforzar un vínculo ya demasiado fuerte.

\- Mira, me lo regalaron… - pero Shaka nunca escuchó el resto de la frase.

Aioria había entrado en el amplio piso que compartían desde hacía ya unos años en Berlín, sosteniendo una bella flor de girasol entre sus manos. No uno de cultivo, sino uno de esos pequeños girasoles naturales, pero de un brillante color amarillo que nada tenía que envidiarle al astro del cual tomaba su nombre.

\- Un… girasol… - susurró el hindú, indicándolo, en un gesto ambiguo que no le era natural.

\- Sí, es un girasol… - Aioria pestañeó, ligeramente desconcertado.

\- No… digo, sí, pero no me refiero a eso… tú eres un girasol… _mí_ girasol…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Brillante y cálido como el sol...

Aioria arqueó una ceja, en un gesto que tampoco le era natural. Shaka había caído en alguna especie de trance y ya sabía que no debía interrumpirlo.

\- El girasol es luz… _mi_ búsqueda de luz - continuó hablando, la voz menos profunda de lo normal -… de la Iluminación… y tú me has guiado en ese camino… hacia ser la _verdadera_ Joya del Loto…

Pestañeó, saliendo del trance, y le dedicó a Leo una mirada dulce, una que, a pesar de los años que se conocían, Aioria estaba seguro de que jamás había visto antes, pues no sólo Shaka, sino que ninguno de ellos, eran personas _dulces_.

(Sin embargo, no era la primera, pues dulce había sido la última mirada de Virgo al morir en la Guerra contra Hades, pero - ¡gracias a todos los dioses! - eso era algo que Leo no había visto con sus propios ojos).

Contuvo el aliento y el deseo de estrecharlo entre sus brazos y cubrirlo de besos.

\- Mi brillante girasol… guíame a la Iluminación - se estremeció al sentir el aliento de Virgo rosando sus labios. No había visto ni sentido el momento en que Shaka se había acercado. El ex Guardián del Templo de la Virgen seguía siendo un guerrero formidable, a pesar de que su cuerpo ya no respondiera como lo hiciera antaño.

Colocaron la alegre flor en un florero y Aioria procedió a hacer aquello que deseaba hacer desde hacía rato, aunque ya no estuviera ese Shaka dulce: Estrecharlo entre sus brazos y cubrirlo de besos.

Horas después, acomodados uno en los brazos del otro en la amplia cama, arrullados por las placenteras sensaciones post-orgasmo y dispuestos ya a dejarse llevar por el sueño, Aioria susurró en el cómodo silencio:

\- ¿No que me ibas a llamar "Girasol"?

\- Nunca dije eso – respondió Shaka, apenas entreabriendo un ojo con pereza -. Es lo que representas para mí… pero suena horrible como apodo.

Se acomodó para permitir que su cabeza descansara sobre el aún poderoso hombro del ex Santo de Leo. Y en esa posición, sintió que los músculos del griego se tensaban, indicando que iba a hablar de nuevo, pero fue la voz de Shaka la que resonó primero.

\- No, tampoco significa que te permito _eso_.

Aioria bufó.

\- ¡Pero…! – Shaka sonrió, una pequeña venganza por adivinarle los pensamientos hacía un rato – Oh, vamos, Shaka, cualquier otro…

\- Tú lo has dicho: _Cualquier otro_ , pero yo no soy "cualquier otro".

Se alzó un poco sobre su codo, permitiendo que Leo viera su rostro y la expresión de majestuosa altivez. Nadie conocía el origen exacto del hindú, ni siquiera Shion o la propia Atenea, pero Aioria (mitad en serio, mitad como los niños que idealizan a quiénes aman), estaba convencido que esos rasgos decían _Brahman_ (4).

\- Te concedo que me llames "La Joya del Loto", _tu_ Joya del Loto – los ojos azules centellaron bajo los párpados entrecerrados -, pero la prohibición de ponerme ridículos diminutivos sigue en pie, de modo no te permito que me llames _lotito_ ni nada semejante (5).

\- ¿Y _sweetheart_? – en el rostro de Leo bailaba una sonrisa burlona que contrastaba fuertemente con el aún altivo mohín del hindú.

Amaba a Shaka en todas sus fases, y debía reconocer que a veces echaba de menos al altivo Señor de la Casa de Virgo, faceta que había desaparecido bastante tras la enfermedad y, más todavía, después de cruzar los límites del Santuario.

\- Sí, _sweetheart_ no me disgusta… tanto.

El griego se volvió ágilmente en la cama, recordándoles a ambos, que él también había pertenecido al que fuera, muy probablemente, el ejército más antiguo y poderoso sobre la faz Tierra. Tomó al hindú entre sus brazos con fuerza, haciéndolo gemir cuando sus cuerpos se acoplaron sin pudor.

\- Eres mi Joya del Loto – murmuró en su oído, en un susurro erótico.

Volvió a decirlo, una y otra vez, en el oído se Shaka, mientras hacían el amor de nuevo, hasta que fue incapaz de articular nada inteligible:

 _Eres mi Joya del Loto_.

.

ooOoo

.

(1) "¡Oh! La Joya del Loto" es la traducción habitual del (famoso) mantra "Om Mani Padme Hum", aunque he leído comentarios que discrepan de que sea su traducción correcta. Como sea, en general, las traducciones de los mantras son complicadas y lo que se nos presenta a los occidentales son, más bien, _interpretaciones_ , pues las traducciones literales carecen de sentido para nosotros. Este es "el" mantra por excelencia, su significado e interpretaciones son variadas y profundas, lo que menciono aquí es apenas una muy pequeña pincelada.

(2) Dilgo Khyentse Rinpoche, _Heart Treasure of the Enlightened Ones_. No, no es un texto antiguo, pero me pareció adecuado. El mantra se asocia con el boddhisattva Avalokistesvara o Chenrezig, quién es la encarnación del aspecto de la compasión en el universo. Su sincretismo con la _Diosa Madre_ da lugar a la bodhisattva _Kwan Yin_.

(3) _Bodhisattva_ es aquel que busca alcanzar la _budeidad_ mientras busca Iluminar a todos los demás seres en el camino.

(4) Bueno, Aioria no es ningún experto en cultura Hindú, por mucho que, en este punto de la línea temporal ya está casado con Virgo. ¿Pertenecía Shaka a la más alta casta _?_ Normalmente, el fandom suele considerarlo así, pero no hay certeza. Los orígenes de Shaka son complicados: físicamente no tiene nada de hindú, es más, podríamos pensar, como mucho, en una mezcla hindú-inglés o semejante, aunque me inclinaría por un europeo al 100% o la mezcla de un _Hunza_ con, de todos modos, un europeo (lo que lo convertiría más en pakistaní que en hindú; siempre he barajado esta opción para algún futuro fic). Su nombre da una pista más desconcertante, de hecho, ya que _Shaka_ probablemente deriva de Shakyamuni, uno de los nombres con el que se refieren a Siddhartha Gautama, el Buda histórico, "apodo" que, a su vez, deriva de "Shakyas", el nombre del clan al que pertenecía (y se traduce como "Sabio de los Shakyas"), pero, ¿Shaka es un descendiente? ¿pertenecía, realmente, al clan de los Shakyas de algún modo? (1) Los hindúes tienen la costumbre de ponerles nombres de boddhisattvas a los niños de un modo muy semejante a lo que se hace en occidente con los Santos Católicos en occidente, de modo que, podría ser eso y no que Shaka descienda del mítico clan.  
Por otro lado, Shaka es un guerrero, de modo que su casta podría de ser la _Kshatrías_ , que es la segunda casta.

(5) El fandom suele asumir "Lotito" como apodo cariñoso para Shaka, sin embargo, no estoy de acuerdo. No puedo imaginarme a Virgo _aceptando_ un apodo que implique un diminutivo.


	8. Pasión

Este es el cap. que justifica la clasificación "M" (cuando lo releí, me di cuenta que había quedado mucho más explícito de lo que creía XD)

.

 **Pasión**

.

"Instruct me how to thank thee! Oh, to shoot  
My soul's full meaning into future years,  
That they should lend it utterance, and salute  
Love that endures, from life that disappears!"  
 _Elizabeth Barrett Browning_

.

Una de las cosas que distinguían a Aioria, era cómo enfrentaba la vida.

La fuerza de su fuego interno. El León Dorado que alzaba su cabeza ante cualquier adversidad, pleno de dignidad.

Shaka sabía que esa fuerza incontenible, ese fuego interno, había sido aquello que lo llevara, en un comienzo, a fijar su atención en él para siempre.

Por otra parte, el hindú solía ser considerado como uno de los más poderosos Santos de Atenea de todos los tiempos (1). Era el ejemplo del soldado ideal, aquel que no se inmuta ante nada, para el que no existe más meta en la vida que aquello que juró proteger y que morirá sin derramar ni siquiera una lágrima por lo que deja atrás.

Por eso, nunca culpaba a nadie por considerarlo _inhumano_.

Pero Virgo sabía que eso no era, ni de cerca, cierto.

Él podía ser el modelo de soldado _dentro_ de los límites del Santuario, enfrentando algo para lo que había sido preparado _desde niño_ , incluyendo la muerte. Pero una vez fuera de esa zona de confort, lo que podía decir de sí, era muy distinto.

Quizá un espectador externo que no fuera _excepcionalmente_ observador, habría seguido viendo al mismo hombre alto y delgado, de porte aristocrático, arrogante y autosuficiente, pero la imagen que Shaka tenía de sí mismo tras el primer día libre de sus ataduras con el Santuario, era muy, muy diferente.

Cuando llegaron al pequeño piso en Atenas, facilitado por la propia Atenea para que pudieran empezar con el mínimo de dignidad que se merecían por su rango y servicios prestados, Aioria no pudo dejar de notar que Shaka estaba sumido en un mutismo que contrastaba con su natural tendencia a hablar (pero no a _parlotear_ ).

No dijo nada. Tampoco hizo nada esa noche, a pesar que había esperado con ansias poner un pie fuera del Santuario y dejar de sentirse observado cada vez que trataba de tener un momento mínimamente íntimo con Virgo. Él sabía que el ex Guardián del Sexto Templo sentía lo mismo y había creído que también estaría tan ansioso como él de _ir más allá_.

Pero, evidentemente, se había equivocado, aunque debería de haberlo esperado. Si él se había visto obligado a salir del Santuario para atreverse a besar a Shaka porque dentro se sentía rodeado de ojos acusadores por desear a otro ser humano, o los inútiles intentos por que Shaka se relajara estando en sus _propios_ aposentos privados, siendo que lo único que Leo deseaba eran cosas como tomarlo de las manos, acariciarle el suave cabello o mecerlo entre sus brazos, no debía de serle extraño que se demorara en _ir más lejos_. Es más, era obvio.

¡Demonios! Él mismo, dentro de su cabeza, no era capaz de llamar las cosas por su nombre, ¿qué podía esperar del, para qué no decirlo correctamente, bastante dañado Virgo?

Pero no sería ni remotamente la primera vez que se armara de paciencia (que si no fuera por Shaka aún creería que era inexistente) por su rubio compañero, así que suspiró y esa noche se limitó a estrecharlo entre sus brazos.

Ni siquiera intentó besarlo.

Apretó los dientes al sentir que el otro se aferraba a su abrazo como un náufrago. No era una buena señal.

En los días siguientes, no le extrañó que fuera él, Leo, quien se adaptara mucho más rápidamente a la vida como civil. Pasó algunos días de miedo al ver que Shaka permanecía anormalmente retraído y reacio a interactuar con el mundo exterior, sobre todo, porque había vuelto a negarse a comer. Para su alivio, al cabo Virgo pareció mejorar por sí mismo y un mes y medio después de salir del Santuario, Aioria vio suficiente avance como para dejar de sentir un vacío en el estómago cada vez que salía y lo dejaba solo.

El miedo de volver a ver morir al hindú, bajo la circunstancia que fuera, lo perseguiría por muchos años.

El día clave fue aquel en el que Shaka se dirigió a la peluquería que quedaba en el primer piso y cortó sus cabellos hasta una muy masculina melea. Tuvo ganas de comprar champaña y celebrar. La primera señal de que el Santuario y todo lo que significaba, quedaba atrás.

Lo celebró proponiéndole salir a comer el siguiente viernes por la noche. Un pequeño lujo, que sus bolsillos de Santos de Oro aún podían permitirse.

La comida resultó deliciosa, la perspectiva de no lavar platos, aún mejor, y la maravilla de ver a Virgo en un elegante traje, superó todas sus expectativas.

El día se vio coronado cuando fue el propio Virgo el que detuvo la caminata de regreso al piso, para besar a Leo. Aioria se mantuvo en control, conteniendo la pasión que lo desbordaba desde hacía meses, y dejó que fuera el hasta hacía poco Sexto Guardián, quien manejara la situación.

Cuando cruzaron el umbral rumbo a la privacidad de esas cuatro paredes, el movimiento fue simultáneo: Virgo se volvió para cruzar los brazos por sobre los hombros del griego, y Leo se volvió para aprisionar a Shaka contra la pared, hundir sus manos en el sedoso (y ahora corto) cabello, deslizar las manos por la camisa y besarlo hasta perder el aliento.

El resto del camino al dormitorio fue un enredo de besos, lenguas, brazos, piernas y ropa que caía al suelo desordenadamente.

Aioria parecía que desde siempre hubiera sabido qué hacer con su cuerpo y con el cuerpo de otro entre sus brazos. Cómo si supiera, más allá del instinto, dónde exactamente besar, qué parte sería la más erógena, qué tocar y cómo. Y, aunque aparentemente Shaka respondía con la misma intensidad, en realidad, no resultaba tan fácil ni natural para el ex Santo de Virgo.

Como un engranaje con dientes rotos, así se sentía Shaka. El miedo lo asaltaba del mismo modo que un diente roto haría tambalear el perfecto movimiento de los demás. Pero estaba decidido ese día a cruzar el umbral, a ir más allá del miedo. Se concentró en la pasión que desbordaba el griego por cada poro, aferrándose a ella, usándola como hilo conductor de su propia pasión, enterrada bajo una montaña de adoctrinamiento.

Shaka sabía que ese fuego interno del griego era lo que lo había salvado en los meses inmediatamente posteriores a que volvieran a la vida y era lo que lo estaba salvando ahora. Quizá la garra del miedo no lo abandonaba aún, pero pudo mantenerla a raya e ir más allá.

Uno de los dos movió la cadera y el roce entre ambas erecciones le arrancó un sonoro gemido al hindú, haciéndolo echar la cabeza hacia atrás, en un principio de pérdida de control. Una oleada de miedo, seguida de calor abrazador, cuando los increíblemente seguros dedos de Leo se cerraron en torno a su miembro.

Si ya había experimentado la sobrecarga de sensaciones desde la primera vez que se besaron, ahora alcanzaba un nivel arrolladoramente abrumador.

Aunque aún quedaba miedo. Un poco.

Los siguientes minutos se encontró diciéndole "sí" a todo lo que Aioria susurraba en su oído. Cuando los dedos del griego alcanzaron una zona completamente inexplorada de su anatomía. Cuando le pidió permiso para invadir su privacidad más allá de lo que creía el contacto humano podía dar. Cuando esos dedos humedecidos con algo que no pudo identificar, tocaron algo ahí adentro, haciéndolo soltar un gemido que era casi un grito, sin ningún rastro de pudor, y apretar el abrazo con tanta fuerza que de haber sido Aioria un hombre común, le habría fracturado las costillas.

Casi no se dio cuenta cuando dijo un nuevo "sí" y Aioria comenzó a entrar en él.

 _Dolor. No dolor. Control del dolor. ¿No control del dolor? Miedo._

Por primera vez en su vida tuvo miedo de tener _demasiado_ autocontrol. Se concentró en soltar. _Control sin control_. Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces se había repetido a sí mismo "lo hacías para pelear, ¿cómo no podrías lograrlo ahora?".

Sintió la base del miembro de Aioria chocar contra sus glúteos. Un gemido sincronizado salió de los labios de ambos. Percibió que el griego cambiaba ligeramente de posición y luego que se movía, entrando y saliendo de él, lentamente y aún sin un ritmo claro. Abrió los ojos. Leo se detuvo.

Se quedaron quietos, expectantes.

Shaka completamente abrumado por la energía que emanaba del otro, la sensualidad y sexualidad que exudaba Leo, las propias reacciones de su cuerpo, sus propios sentidos llevados al límite, la mezcla de dolor y placer evitando, por poco, que enloqueciera por la sobrecarga sensorial. La visión del antiguo Señor de la Casa de Leo sobre él, hundiéndose en él. _Deseándolo_. La apabullante sensación de _amar_ a otro ser humano, de ser _uno_ con él, en un nivel que _jamás_ había imaginado.

Por su parte, Aioria sólo lograba sentirse embriagado de tener al antiguo Sexto Guardián, el "hombre más cercano a los dioses", el hombre que _amaba_ , a quién creyó perdido para siempre, derritiéndose de placer entre sus brazos. Era algo más allá de lo posible en este universo o en otro.

Pero _era_.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? – la voz del griego rompió el momento, su turno de sentir miedo al percibir el corazón de Virgo latiendo desenfrenado. Una oleada de algo más cálido (si fuera posible) recorrió a Shaka por dentro.

Una parte de sus miedos estaba representada por el temor que le causaba esa misma desbordante pasión del griego. Y algún rincón de su mente embotada por las descargas químicas de su propio cuerpo, le susurró que era tiempo de dejar todos sus miedos atrás.

\- Sí.

Lo siguiente que supo fue el roce de sus cuerpos, el placer, las manos ágiles de Aioria, sus propias manos recorriendo la bronceada espalda, los sonidos, aromas, descargas químicas y energéticas.

 _Te amo… te amo… te amo…_

Y luego el blanco absoluto.

\- Gracias…

El susurro ronco que emergió de la garganta de Shaka aún estaba mezclado con la agitación de su primer orgasmo.

\- Gracias… a ti… también… - Aioria logró articular.

Aunque no era su primer orgasmo como tal, sí era su primera vez que lo experimentaba junto a otra persona. Debía confesar que creyó sería lo mismo… y cuán equivocado estaba.

\- No… no es sólo por… esto… - el griego logró entreabrir los ojos y mirar directamente al rostro de su compañero, preocupado por el aliento aún entrecortado de Virgo – Es por… todo…

Aiora pestañeó. Shaka entreabrió sus propios ojos. Ambas miradas se cruzaron.

\- Tu… fuerza es lo que me ha guiado todo este tiempo – suspiró, respirando con más normalidad al fin –. Me he guiado por tu pasión, Aioria, aquella con la que impregnas cada cosa que haces – alzó una mano y acarició gentilmente una de las mejillas del griego -. Sin ti… estaría perdido.

Leo no dijo nada, porque simplemente no podía, abrumado por las emociones. Moviéndose con cuidado, se limitó a estrechar aún más al hindú entre sus brazos. Y se quedaron así, sólo sintiendo cómo latía el corazón del otro, hasta que a los pocos minutos, supo que Virgo se había dormido.

Contempló la figura del hindú, que como siempre se veía menuda entre sus brazos. Depositó un suave beso en la frente perlada de sudor.

\- Descansa, _sweetheart_ \- susurró quedamente con los labios aún apoyados contra la piel -. Juro que nunca tendrás miedo de nuevo… lo juro.

.

ooOoo

.

(1) Bueno, en Next Dimension, Shijima lo llama "el más poderoso Santo de Virgo desde la era del Mito", o algo así ^^


	9. No Te Vayas

Durante buena parte del fic se menciona que Shaka está enfermo. Éste es el capítulo dedicado a eso.

.

 **No Te Vayas**

.

"Ocean of Time, whose waters of deep woe  
brackish with the salt of human tears!  
Thou shoreless flood, which in thy ebb and flow  
Claspest the limits of mortality"  
 _Percy Bysshe Shelley_

.

La ambulancia aullaba por la carretera que unía Rodorio con Atenas. A bordo, Aioria se limitaba a no soltar la mano de Virgo y, a la vez, tratar de no ser un estorbo para los paramédicos.

Le habían permitido quedarse y, en algún lugar de su lógica no tan aguda como la del hindú, no le parecía una buena señal.

¿En qué momento todo había ido tan mal?

Cerró los ojos, un poco negándose a lo que pasaba. Apenas unos días atrás, habían estado entrenando. Juntos. Al nivel que entrena un Santo de Oro. Apenas unos minutos atrás, Shaka aún estaba consciente. Débil, pero consciente.

Porque la pequeña villa de Rodorio no tenía hospitales adecuados, después del cuarto desmayo (tras el cual, la salud del Sexto Guardián se había deteriorado tan notoriamente que fue imposible que siguiera negándolo), acordaron llevarlo al Hospital Metropolitano de Atenas, y para eso, Shion había pedido una ambulancia. Pero se suponía que no sería necesario casi literalmente volar por la carretera rumbo a Atenas, con él al borde de la muerte. Se suponía que tenían _tiempo_.

Era lo que les habían prometido al revivir: Tiempo.

Sintió que el _cosmo_ del hindú, apenas una llama casi imperceptible, desaparecía instantes antes de que una de las tantas máquinas emitiera un pitido agudo. Hubo mucho movimiento dentro del pequeño espacio, obligándolo a replegarse a un rincón. Sin el contacto de la mano de Virgo, se sintió como un náufrago que se ha separado del tablón al que le ha confiado su vida.

\- Shaka… - susurró. Habría querido gritar, pero su propia respiración superficial se lo impedía -. No te vayas… por favor… no me dejes… no de nuevo…

Fue un alivio sin nombre volver a escuchar un "bip bip" continuo y un aleteo casi imperceptible de _cosmo_.

La ambulancia dio un giro brusco en una curva cerrada. Al ver que las cosas se complicaban sorpresivamente, Milo había propuesto pedirle, incluso _rogarle_ , al Patriarca para que lo teletransportara. Lo hicieron, pero el viejo lemuriano se había opuesto de nuevo.

\- Llegaré con él ya muerto, no soportará la descarga de _cosmo_ – había dicho, con el aire más sombrío que nadie le viera desde la última guerra.

De modo que ahí estaban. Otra curva lo obligó a hacer equilibrio.

Nunca tuvo muy claro en qué minuto el vehículo enfiló hacia la entrada de "Emergencias", pero de nuevo sin aviso, se encontró moviéndose para dejar espacio, aunque arreglándoselas para no soltar esa mano de largos y delgados dedos.

Los siguió hasta que una enfermera lo obligó a soltarlo, al tiempo que le decía algo que no entendió y le indicaba la sala de espera.

Milo y Aldebarán llegaron algunos minutos después, con los efectos personales que ya tenían preparados. Agradeció la compañía durante el par de horas que transcurrió antes de que alguien les dijera su estado y que podían verlo. Volvió a sostener su mano y a jurar que no la soltaría nunca más.

\- Te amo – susurró contra los fríos dedos, dándose cuenta de que nunca se lo había dicho hasta ese día. No con las palabras exactas -. Dioses… de verdad te amo.

Lloró pensando en que otra vez podría haber perdido la oportunidad de decirlo.

Escorpio y Tauro sólo se quedaron ahí, de pie y en silencio. Milo se prometió que, apenas regresara al Santuario tras asegurarse que todo estaría bien con Shaka y Aioria, iría directamente al Onceavo Templo, estrecharía a Camus y le diría esas palabras mil veces.

Virgo aún estaba inconsciente cuando llegó el diagnóstico preliminar: _miocardiopatía dilatada_. Pasarían algunos días antes que le agregaran la palabra _idiopática_ (1).

Idiopática. Tan simple como que el corazón del hindú dejó de funcionar apropiadamente sin ningún motivo. Sólo _porque sí_.

En los siguientes días, meses y años, escucharían infinidad de veces a diversos doctores decirles lo poco frecuente que un hombre tan joven desarrollara una enfermedad así.

Algunas horas después llegaron Shion y la propia Atenea, cuando Shaka ya estaba despierto, y Milo y Aldebarán ya se habían retirado. Aioria no prestó atención a las palabras de consuelo. Demasiado frías, demasiado vacías.

Le permitieron quedarse algunas horas más. Y a solas en la pequeña sala, en medio del _bip bip_ del monitor de signos vitales y la suave respiración de un Shaka dormido, reflexionó sobre la vida y la muerte. Como si ya no hubiera reflexionado en torno a ellas lo suficiente.

¿Acaso que ya lo hubiera visto morir no debía dejarle claro que era un _humano_? ¿No debía haberlo terminado de convencer al verlo vulnerable y demacrado, hacía sólo unos meses? Sí, quizá. Pero, en una contradicción enorme, aún tenía la idea infantil de que Shaka estaba más allá de la raza humana en un sentido demasiado literal. Aunque no era un pensamiento tan descabellado, todos los demás, incluyendo al propio Leo, presentaban un perfecto estado de salud que era monitoreado con controles médicos frecuentes, y Shaka, hasta hacía poco, no era la excepción. Una cosa era el daño infringido al cuerpo por agentes externos, otra cosa era el cuerpo fallando _desde adentro_.

Cuando, días después y de regreso ya en el Santuario, Virgo lo escuchara decir estas cosas, el hindú se preguntó si haber, virtualmente, muerto de nuevo, había valido la pena por ver, tan expuesto, el corazón tierno que se anidaba tras el aparentemente rudo guerrero.

Y mientras le dedicaba una mirada llena de cariño, dejándose arrullar por la calidez de los sentimientos y pensamientos de Leo, se dio cuenta que era algo en lo que nunca había pensado. Que quizá las enfermedades tenían un secreto oculto, un significado más allá de atormentar el cuerpo.

Su corazón había "decidido" impedirle entrenar y limitarlo a la hora de encender su _cosmo_ (y, por tanto, de usar su armadura, si aún existiera), es decir, llevar la vida normal de un Santo de Atenea, pero, paradójicamente, su propio excelente estado físico le permitiría seguir la vida normal de un ser humano normal. Era demasiado para ser una coincidencia. Una simple coincidencia.

Él sabía que en el Universo _jamás_ ocurre algo sin una razón.

Y, en efecto, en los meses por venir se daría cuenta del enorme efecto cascada que trajo su enfermedad: No sólo ellos abandonarían el Santuario, sino que toda la Orden se vería, de pronto, libre al fin, de verdad. Una cosa había traído a la otra, en un espiral imposible de detener.

Pues, apenas estuvo lo suficientemente bien como para decir más de una frase sin ahogarse, el propio Shaka había presentado su dimisión, argumentando que ya no podía pertenecer a la Orden. No tenía armadura y casi no podía encender su _cosmo_. No podría volver a franquearles el paso por su Templo a los enemigos nunca más.

El orgulloso Santo de Virgo nunca estaría dispuesto a sentirse una carga como guerrero.

\- No he olvidado cuán fielmente me has servido, Shaka, concederte lo que me pides es una mínima recompensa – la diosa se levantó de su trono y se acercó al hombre - ¿Deseas algo más, aparte de tu libertad?

\- Desearía que le permitieras a tus servidores elegir libremente si permanecer aquí o salir al mundo exterior con completa y absoluta libertad y vivir sus nuevas vidas del modo en que deseen – había respondido sin vacilar.

Atenea le había sonreído como si esperara ese momento desde hacía mucho. La noticia casi le provoca un infarto a Shion.

Pero, por mientras, nada de eso ocurría aún. Sólo estaban ellos dos, solos en una sala de hospital.

El reloj de la pared dio las 6:00 am, Leo debía retornar al Santuario a sus labores diarias.

Se puso de pie, indeciso, pero sin soltar aún la mano del otro. Virgo ya no corría peligro inmediato, pero no se decidía a dejarlo solo. A estar lejos si algo se torcía sin previo aviso.

 _Shaka es un humano. Uno excepcional, sin duda, pero un humano_. La verdad, por obvia que fuera, lo había golpeado definitivamente.

Con un suspiro, dejó la mano sobre las sábanas y se volvió para salir.

\- No te vayas… por favor… tengo… miedo… no te vayas…

Fue un susurro apenas (Shaka aún no tenía fuerzas para algo más), o quizá no fue sonido y la voz resonó directamente en su mente.

Se volvió para encontrarse con esos ojos brillantemente azules, abiertos de nuevo. Otra vez se dio cuenta de lo menudo que era el hindú. Y de lo vulnerable que se veía ahora.

Volvió a estrechar la mano y a sentarse en la silla de plástico, junto al lecho.

\- Aquí estoy, amor mío, y jamás te dejaré.

.

ooOoo

.

 **Nota:** Si alguien allegado al campo de la medicina lee esto, pido mil disculpas por los errores, omisiones, etc. Sé menos de lo básico de procedimientos médicos de urgencia ni de enfermedades coronarias. La elección fue completamente arbitraria y, por esta vez, no fui tan rigurosa como en otras ocasiones (escribí los síntomas y me obsesioné con el órgano afectado antes de averiguar si alguna enfermedad coronaria real calzaba con la descripción, mi método habitual es al revés). Creo que la elección, _miocardiopatía dilatada idiopática_ no queda tan mal.

Culpen de todo este angst a la obscena cantidad de fics con contenido médico muy realista que he leído el último tiempo en otro fandom (créanme que esto no les llega ni a los talones).

(1) La _miocardiopatía dilatada_ es una enfermedad coronaria en la que el miocardio está debilitado y las cavidades dilatadas. La consecuencia es que disminuye la fracción de eyección o cantidad de sangre que el corazón expulsa en cada latido. La insuficiencia cardiaca puede ser una enfermedad que no presente síntomas durante mucho tiempo a lo largo de la vida (llamada fase asintomática); pero cuando aparecen, los síntomas predominantes son, básicamente, insuficiencia cardiaca, es decir, cansancio anormal por esfuerzos que antes no lo causaban, respiración fatigosa, disnea, falta de apetito, mareos, confusión, pérdidas de conciencia, retención de líquidos. Aunque puede aparecer a cualquier edad, se trata de una enfermedad más frecuente en pacientes de entre 40-50 años. Su incidencia es de 3 a 10 casos cada 100.000 habitantes. Cuando la causa es desconocida se denomina _miocardiopatía dilatada idiopática_. No es una enfermedad benigna, y en general, tiene mal pronóstico. **Fuente:** Fundación Española del Corazón.


	10. Cumpleaños de Shaka

**Advertencia:** Creo que se me pasó la mano con el angst y lo cruel :/

.

 **Cumpleaños Shaka**

.

"Mira setiembre nada se ha perdido  
Con fiarnos de las hojas.  
La juventud vino y se fue, los árboles no se movieron"  
 _Eugenio Montejo_

.

Debió haber adivinado que esto ocurriría.

Estaba escrito, desde el Principio de los Tiempos que estaba escrito.

Que _él_ se iría antes y le rompería el corazón. De nuevo.

\- Debemos preparar todo – dijo aparentemente a la nada, pero sabía que había alguien al otro lado de la puerta, atento a lo que ocurría adentro del cuarto -. Hoy es su cumpleaños.

Estaba viejo ya. Su cabello se había vuelto completamente blanco, en su mayoría durante los últimos meses, y su fuerza se había reducido a la de un hombre joven pero normal (ya no era tan sobrehumana), sin embargo, aún conservaba todos sus sentidos. Incluyendo el Sexto y el Séptimo. Evitó pensar en el Octavo. No ése día.

\- Ayúdame a terminar de vestirme.

Percibió el movimiento de la otra persona. La puerta se abrió y se encendieron las luces.

Era temprano, muy temprano aún.

\- Aquí estoy, papá.

Sintió las manos de su hijo adoptivo mayor, ayudándolo cómo le había pedido. Su primer hijo. Aún recordaba cuando tomaron la decisión, preguntándose sin parar si serían capaces, si no era un enorme error, si sus pasados no repercutirían en un niño inocente. Aún recordaba que de los dos, Shaka había sido el que más se mostrara atemorizado por el tema.

Gracias a todos los dioses, el resultado final, afortunadamente, fue más positivo que negativo.

Se dejó vestir, mansamente, demasiado cansado, abrumado y triste como para desdeñar la ayuda.

En algún momento, cuando ya los años empezaron a cobrarles la cuenta, había fantaseado con que ambos se irían al mismo tiempo. Que los encontrarían abrazados, en su cama, sonriendo ante la muerte definitiva.

Pero no había sido así. El dañado corazón de Virgo había decidido que no sería así, terminando su historia sobre la Tierra sólo semanas antes de ése día:

Diecinueve de Septiembre, cumpleaños de Shaka de Virgo.

Estaba escrito que él se iría antes.

La enfermedad que le detectaran hacía ya tantos años, aquella que les regalara la libertad tanto a ellos como a los otros, había cobrado lo que le correspondía al final. El primero de los Doce en morir de muerte _natural_.

 _Tú sabes que esto fue mi elección, igual que la vez anterior_.

Sacudió la cabeza. Estuvo a punto de responder en voz alta a la voz imaginaria de Shaka dentro de su mente, pero se frenó a tiempo. Albert lo miró fijamente por algunos segundos, pero no dijo nada.

 _Eres cruel, Shaka_ , respondió de todos modos, mentalmente. Casi pudo escuchar la risa brotando de los labios de Virgo con esa grave voz suya.

Eso era lo que el hindú le habría dicho, de estar ahí presente. Los últimos meses se había empeñado en hablarle sobre la muerte, en explicarle que lo que vemos de la muerte es sólo una excusa, creada por nosotros mismos para para suavizar el dolor y justificar que el alma de una persona abandone su cuerpo físico. Para seguir con el ciclo de reencarnaciones o trascender.

Aioria solía olvidar que, desde el punto de vista de Shaka, la realidad es creada por uno mismo.

 _¿Qué preferirías?_ , había dicho, _¿Que el corazón de los que te rodean se detuviera de golpe, sin previo aviso, o que la muerte ocurriera con una causa, algo que permita ver que allí viene o intuir por dónde puede venir?_

Leo había elegido la segunda opción, sin dudar.

 _El corazón no necesita ni de la vejez ni de enfermedades o accidentes para detenerse, pero es una experiencia mucho más amable cuando vemos una causa para que la vida deje de existir. ¡Imagínate! Estar tranquilamente hablando con otra persona y que, de pronto, se desplome muerta._

El griego se había estremecido ante la idea. Pero, después de ver deteriorarse físicamente al hindú durante meses antes de morir, presenciar las crisis, comenzó a preguntarse si no habría preferido la primera opción. Una muerte sin sufrimiento.

\- Listo, papá – la voz de su hijo lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- Vamos. Nos espera.

Salieron. Afuera, septiembre ya comenzaba a llevarse las primeras hojas. Aún les esperaba un breve vuelo desde Berlín hasta Atenas.

Al final, el corazón del ex Santo de Virgo se había debilitado hasta el punto de no permitirle ni siquiera llevar una vida normal desde hacía algunos años ya. Cuando Aioria le hablaba de eso, afligido, él se limitaba a sonreír, encogerse de hombros y decir: _Ya sabíamos que esto iba a pasar, ¿no? De hecho, sabes que debió de ocurrir hace muchos años, hemos tenido una buena cantidad de tiempo de regalo._

Él se limitaba entonces a mirarlo y sonreír. Una sonrisa que no tenía nada de alegría, pero una sonrisa al cabo.

Hubo una época en que el griego era el optimista. En algún momento se dieron vuelta los papeles, y Shaka se convirtió en su apoyo ante su propio fin.

Al final, siempre fue Virgo el más fuerte.

Un automóvil los trasladó desde el Aeropuerto hasta Rodorio. Estaría a dos pasos del Santuario, pero no entraría en él.

Ahí los esperaban sus otros dos hijos. El menor le tendió un ramo de flores, con los ojos inundados de lágrimas. Su hija lloraba quedamente mirando el suelo, con otro ramo de flores, lotos y girasoles mezclados, apretado contra sí. Se acercó a ella.

\- No llores, Giselle – le dijo con suavidad -. A tu padre no le habría gustado verte así.

A su espalda, escuchó que el mayor se quebraba al fin.

Caminaron lentamente. El verano aún se demoraba ahí, en la calurosa Ática, pero también las hojas de los árboles comenzaban a ceder, aunque nunca llegaría a hacer _verdadero_ frío. Había algo solemne en el momento, en ellos caminando en silencio, vestidos de estricto negro, al punto de hacerlo desear cubrirse con la armadura de Leo una vez más.

Contempló la lápida. El primer texto era el mismo de aquella que ya había tenido en su tumba (simbólica pues en ese entonces no hubo un cuerpo que sepultar) en el Santuario.

.

Shaka  
Gold  
Virgo Saint

.

Sin embargo, abajo habían agregado algo que rompía la impersonalidad con que se trataba a la muerte dentro de la Orden de Atenea.

.

Beloved Father, Husband and Friend  
Buda over Earth

 _"I have known good and evil, sin and virtue, right and wrong; I have judged and been judged; I have passed through birth and death, joy and sorrow, heaven and hell; and in the end I realized that I am in everything and everything is in me"_

 _Hazrat Inayat Khan_

(1)

.

Sonrió al leer las frases y el largo epitafio. Sus hijos habían decidido qué grabar en la placa de mármol, pues él les había cedido esas y otras decisiones. Había aceptado con algo de reticencia la vieja fórmula para las lápidas del Santuario y había estado tentado de reclamar por el resto, pero al punto había cerrado la boca sin decir palabra. Tanto él como Virgo habían hecho las paces con su pasado en primer lugar, y, aunque oficialmente, Shaka había _dimitido_ , la mismísima Atenea había estado de acuerdo y había autorizado la fórmula.

Aioria, sin embargo, no estaba del todo seguro si Shaka lo habría autorizado para sí mismo. El miedo de Leo ante la inminente y definitiva partida de Virgo, había impedido que discutieran estas cosas cuando aún podían.

Y, respecto a los otros textos de la lápida, Leo comprendía que no existía frase sobre la Tierra que resumiera lo que el rubio hindú había representado para él. Habría necesitado la cara completa de una montaña para decir todo lo que deseaba decir. Y, después de todo, la elección de sus hijos era adecuada, no dudaba que Shaka habría estado feliz (incluso, quizá, se habría sentido honrado) con las palabras de Inayat Khan.

Entre los cuatro acomodaron las flores y encendieron algunos inciensos. Aioria se acercó a la lápida cómo lo habría hecho con el Santo de Virgo en vida, cuando deseaba musitar palabras de amor en su oído.

\- Feliz cumpleaños – susurró -. Celebra por mí en el Nirvana.

Una ráfaga de viento barrió algunas hojas, y el antiguo Guardián del Templo del León Dorado estuvo seguro de haber visto con el rabillo del ojo, revolotear sendos pétalos de flores de un tipo que sólo crecía en el Jardín de los Salas Gemelos.

.

ooOoo

.

(1) El texto original de las lápidas en el manga es extraño. En teoría, debería de estar en griego, pero en las imágenes aparece en algo parecido al inglés (con una gramática extraña, pues debería decir "Saga, Gemini Gold Saint", y no "Saga, Gold, Gemini Saint"… creooooo), de modo que decidí usar inglés para las frases nuevas: "Amado Padre, Esposo y Amigo. Buda Sobre la Tierra". Por otro lado, aquí va la traducción del texto de Khan: "Conocí el bien y el mal, pecado y virtud, justicia e infamia; juzgué y fui juzgado, pasé por el nacimiento y la muerte, por la alegría y el dolor, el cielo y el infierno; y al fin reconocí que yo estoy en todo y todo está en mi". Por lo menos, creo que queda razonablemente bien.


	11. Hilo Rojo del Destino

Éste es un pequeño bonus por todo el angst de los otros.

.

 **Hilo Rojo del Destino**

.

"Journeys end in lovers meeting"  
 _William Shakespeare_

 _._

 _Cuenta la leyenda, que un anciano vive en la Luna y cada noche sale a buscar las almas que están predestinadas a unirse y, cuando las encuentra, une sus meñiques con un hilo rojo para que puedan encontrarse…_

Cerró el libro y se quedó embelesado mirando la lluvia a través de la ventana. Estaba siendo una tarea del Colegio menos aburrida de lo que había esperado: debía leer y analizar un simpático libro de leyendas de diversos rincones de la Tierra.

Le gustaba.

\- ¿Qué lees, Karl? – la voz aguda de su hermana rompió el delicioso ensueño en el que había caído. Sin embargo, el niño se demoró algunos instantes en hacer un gesto que mostrara que la había oído.

\- ¡Shhhhh…! – ambos se volvieron hacia el lado de la mesa donde estudiaba su hermano mayor - ¡Despertarán a padre!

Los tres se volvieron esta vez hacia su lado izquierdo, para mirar al hombre al que llamaban _padre_. Shaka estaba tendido en el sillón favorito de Aioria, y seguía profundamente dormido.

Giselle tomó el libro antes que sus hermanos volvieran su atención a la mesa.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Devuélveme eso!

\- ¡Silencio!

Ninguno hizo mucho caso. Giselle ganó la pequeña batalla, le quitó el libro a su hermano menor y terminó de leer en voz alta el resto del texto dedicado a la vieja leyenda oriental del _Hilo Rojo del Destino_.

También se quedó pensativa, con los ojos castaños fijos en los adornos de la alfombra.

Pero, de pronto, se volvió con tanta brusquedad que sus hermanos se sobresaltaron.

\- ¿Padre tendrá un hilo en su dedo?

Fue el turno de Karl de quedarse pensativo de nuevo. De los tres, era el más tranquilo e introvertido, al contrario de su hermana, toda movimiento y energía. El mayor, Albert, era un punto medio entre Karl y Giselle.

\- Y debería de estar unido al dedo de papá…

\- ¡Veamos las manos de padre!

Albert se sintió con la obligación de recriminarles de nuevo, aunque lo hizo desde la comodidad de su silla y no se levantó a detenerlos.

\- ¿Ves algo? – la voz inquieta de Giselle estaba sobre Karl, que examinaba detenidamente la delgada mano. De los tres, era el más observador también.

\- No… no veo nada…

\- ¿Qué están haciendo, niños? – ambos dieron un saltito al escuchar la voz de su otro padre, _papá_ , el ex Santo de Leo, detrás de ellos.

Había llegado, entrado al piso y acercado hasta la tierna escena, sin que ninguno notara nada.

\- Buscamos el hilo rojo que une a padre contigo – respondieron al unísono.

Aioria los contempló largamente. Había compuesto una expresión seria, por si debía reprenderlos por alguna travesura, a las que su hija era muy propensa, pero suavizó sus rasgos al escuchar la respuesta.

Caminó con calma hasta su sillón.

\- Shaka – susurró quedamente al tiempo que lo sacudía suavemente -. Despierta…

El hindú abrió los ojos con lentitud y analizó la escena, consistente en Aioria inclinado sobre él, Karl y Giselle de pie a su lado, y Albert sentado en la mesa, mucho más allá, mirándolos por encima de un grueso libro. Parpadeó, marcando las arrugas que ya se amontonaban en las comisuras de sus ojos.

\- Lo siento… me he quedado dormido… ¿qué ha ocurrido?

\- Los niños quieren ver nuestro Hilo Rojo del Destino… ¿podrás…?

Sonrió al percibir un dejo de preocupación tras el gesto amable en el rostro del griego.

\- Sí, por supuesto – respondió -. _No estoy cansado_ – agregó mediante un poco de _cosmo_ , hablando directamente en la cabeza de Leo. Aioria contuvo el deseo de alzar una ceja.

La conocida aura dorada envolvió a Virgo, apenas una sombra de su antiguo abrumador poder, pero suficiente para satisfacer las expectativas de los niños.

Sendos hilos rojos aparecieron uniéndolos por los dedos meñiques. Pero no había uno sólo, del principal más grueso, se extendían muchos otros, algunos conectándolos con los dedos de sus hijos, otros extendiéndose por el suelo y saliendo del piso en distintas direcciones.

Shaka tomó aire antes de hablar.

\- El hilo rojo no sólo nos conecta con quién amamos o con quién está destinado a ser tu pareja, sino que con todos aquellos con quiénes hemos tenido contacto a lo largo de nuestras vidas y con quiénes tendremos contacto en el futuro…

Aioria dejó de escuchar el relato que Virgo les dedicaba a los niños, para contemplar el hogareño cuadro.

Los tres niños, sus hijos adoptivos, tan disímiles entre sí. Y Shaka. Junto a su hermano, las personas que más amaba sobre la faz de la Tierra.

Una familia. Una familia real, lo que nunca creyó que tendría.

Se imaginó el hilo rojo uniéndolos cuando aún estaban separados por miles de kilómetros y ni siquiera sabían de la existencia del otro. Cuántas veces se alargó y cuántas se contrajo, a medida que sus vidas los acercaban o alejaban. Se imaginó sus dedos aún unidos tras la muerte, imposible separarlos pues ya estaba escrito de regresarían a la vida. Y el hilo ahora, uniéndolos fuertemente a todos.

La historia terminó con Virgo hablándoles de las otras referencias a la vida con hilos de destino, como las Moiras. Apenas notó que la risa de Giselle ya llenaba el aire y que la voz de Shaka ya había cesado de hablar. Estaban solos en la sala, pues incluso Albert había abandonado sus libros tras sus dos hermanos menores.

Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando sintió los suaves labios de Shaka en su sien. Reaccionó en una fracción de segundo, inclinándose para tomar al hindú de las piernas y cargarlo en brazos. Rieron ambos, cómo si los niños fueran ellos y no los tres chicos que ahora seguían rumbo al jardín.

Estaba escrito, desde siempre, que habría un hilo en la trama de la vida que los uniría para siempre.

.

ooOoo

.

 **Nota Final:** Primero, mil gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Originalmente, el fic terminaba en el oneshot anterior, pero casi en el límite de la fecha entrega de los fics para el evento, me pareció un final demasiado triste para un fic dedicado a un evento de parejas, en que los lectores esperan fluff romántico y, en el caso de un fic angst, angst con final feliz. Así que escribí esto casi en tiempo récord y lo he dejado tal cual como salió, sin correcciones ni ediciones.

De nuevo, mil gracias por leer ^^


End file.
